


A Small Favor.

by orphan_account



Category: Helltaker
Genre: Detailed Egg Cooking, F/M, Hell, I Wrote this cause why the fuck not, Multi-Dimensional Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Helltaker and An Oc go through hell and back.
Relationships: Original Male Character & Helltaker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	A Small Favor.

**Author's Note:**

> Some Explanations(For the time being):
> 
> Rin can travel the multiverse.  
> "Chad" is the helltaker's name (For this universe cause the hell taker is a true CHAD.)  
> Rin's from the fucking future cause why the fuck not  
> The dessert making(Egg is a fucking treat don't judge me) duo met in highschool.

Rin's Apartment..4:00 AM.

Rin's eyelids slowly rise as he gets up from his bed.He first heads to the bathroom.Pulls open a hidden drawer and activates the mirror.

His face wasn't anything special.Save for his near pitch black eye bags from staying up for weeks due to a certain mission that had traumatized him.(He fell into a pond with giant fish with legs that shit alot and he could see why his employer wanted them extinct.God they were ugly.)

His torso was also not that special.But due to a few years worth of Bounty Hunting. “Questing" And killing some random animals.he developed a small and unnoticeable six pack.

He would sometimes be questioned while in his "Guild Hall" For lack of a better term While looking for things to do:

"Why don't you use [Insert Space Extreme Steroid Brand] to help bulk up! You won't be getting chicks if you look so damn scrawny!"  
(Sir i do NOT want my body to rupture and explode thank you very much.)

He brushes away his randomly Daily color changing hair he got while he was drunk. For some reason he just keeps it and bets on himself how many missions per hair color(Today's Color is Light Pink.) And walks down to his kitchen.

His kitchen was nothing too magnificent.He had a white stove and a fridge.A black table,Utensil Rack,Regular Kitchen things.

He opens his fridge and grabs out Two eggs.A Liter of Soda(Coca-Cola cause why not) and Garlic Rice He grabs a bowl while grabbing his bottle of COOKING oil(i'm looking at you Space-Mericans.) and grabbing a pan from under his sink.He turns some Knobs and Valves on his stove and sure enough.a fire lit.

He places his pan on the stove waiting for it to boil.He grabs a clean bowl from his multi-Purpose Kitchen rack and cracks the eggs and plops the egg liquids inside the bowl.Carefully examining the egg for any Foreign Objects that shouldn't be there (Egg Shells.An Under Developed Chick.Dirt.Etc.)

Once he sees nothing wrong he heads back to the Kitchen Cabinet and looking for his Egg Flipping Spatula(Which he sometimes calls a sword by accident) and whisk.Also some salt.Ya can't have scrambled eggs without SOME salt.

He places his "Tools" on a conveniently placed Plate and begins mixing the eggs with his whisk.

He carefully makes sure the egg whites are TRULY mixed and stuck with the egg yolks.Mid-Mix he adds in a pinch of salt and continue's mixing the Eggs.

He finally deems the egg "Mkay" Enough to be cooked.as he Pours the COOKING oil on the pan he spreads it out a bit and pours in the egg into the heated pan. he turns down the setting from High to Extra Low. and begins walking down to his living room.

As normal as the house was.The living room was most certainly the most different.There was a Flat Screen Tv On the wall.His Black Two-Seated couch on the other side.A few hidden weapons here and there. and a laptop and CellPhone.

he checks on his laptop if there were any Jobs,Bounties. Favours etc. None so far.Then his phone started ringing.

???:"Hello? Buddy? Ya There?"a deep and VERY masculine voice from the phone.

Rin:"Chad? That you?"

"Chad":"Ah good to hear from you! haven't talked to you since the "Glory Days" huh."

Rin:"Good to know you can use the Multiverse Phone Thing i gave ya before i left." "Chad": "I'm afraid i have to cut this talk short.Get here as soon as possible. This is a matter i don't want to talk on the phone" Rin: "Same here.Gotta eat breakfast.Be there in a few." "Chad": "If it's Scrambled Egg once again you amaze me on how you can eat the same meal Every day for the past years." Rin: "You're Just jealous i could make eggs that are nearly as good as you pancakes.Mkay i'm REALLY going to go eat now.Later." Chad: "I'm not Jea-" *Click* Rin Chuckles for a bit _I just managed to frustrate the Smoothest guy i met_ Rin heads back to his eggs and quickly prepares his breakfast.Wolfing it down and placing his things in the sink.Whilst chugging an entire leater of soda without taking a second breath.while burping enough to turn the faucet tap slightly enough to turn it and rinsing his plate and bowl. _Holy shit.That was fucking impressive._

He doesn't waste another minute reflecting whatever the fuck he did and heads to his closet.

He puts on his "Surprise Motherfucker" gear (This is usually used for situations where he has NO IDEA what happens  
Black Skintight Body Suit  
White Gauntlets with Graphene Blades.and Mini Plasma canon  
Kevlar Fabric Long sleeve Hoodie

Graphene Groin Guard (You will not believe how many times his junk had been saved from either being kicked ,torn off,Straddled,Flattened,Etc.)  
Weirdly Enough.Fire and Shock resistant Leggings  
Kevlar Knee Guards  
Portable Wrist Computer  
Kinetic Module Gloves  
Helmet with visor and custom Hud  
Trusty Light Plasma Pistol.  
and Most importantly:  
Anti-Gravity Shock Resistant Propulsion Boots.

_Holy Shit that's a FUCK ton of gear. ___

__

__He types in a few commands in his PWG (Portable Wrist Computer) and selects [Multi-Dimension Travel] he selects where to warp in. before he types in [Warp to CHAD'S] he checks up one last look at his apartment. Doors? Locked. Weapons? Stashed. Everything else? Fine._ _

__He warps into the current location of "Chad"and a Red-ish portal opens up. He steps in while closing the portal behind him.Waiting for when he finally warps into his old friend's house._ _

__. . ._ _

__Right after he finally gets inside Chad's universe.He notices a familiar house.He walks up to it and knocks on the door._ _

__A few moments pass and a VERY muscular man with round sun glasses opens the door._ _

__???:"Good to actually see you! bud! How's life been?"_ _

__Rin:"Hey Chad.Long time no see.Or should i call you by your name "Helltaker" ol' pal?"_ _

__The Helltaker freezes up a bit. inviting in Rin (Heh unintentional rhyme) while a sort of ritual is laid out in the carpet. a sort of pentagram was on it while a portal similar to what Rin just entered through._ _

__Rin:"What the fuck did you do? also is this part of the favor you asked me?"_ _

__Helltaker:"Yes.My friend.Before we enter hell.why do you look like some guy from the damn future or something like that?"_ _

__Rin:"Got tossed into the space in between different universes.strangely there is only one of me.Also.Future shit."_ _

__Helltaker:"Now.Promise me you won't laugh okay old friend?"_ _

__Rin:"At this point nothing surprises me anymore..I had been nearly drowned in fish shit. . . ."_ _

__There was an awkward silence between the two.as the helltaker breaths in.Gathering all the courage he can muster._ _

__Helltaker: "I need your help. help me get a demon girl harem."_ _

__There was an even bigger more AWKWARD silence between them before suddenly bony hands toss them both into the portal.with both men screaming "Manly" Obscenities while Rin engages his anti gravity boots and activates his kinetic module.slowing down thier travel so they don't blast out the portal at near light speed._ _

__They both drop onto a warm ground. where there is nothing but screaming souls and a Kinda cute looking demon girl in a sharp sui- Hold up. Demon Girl?_ _

__Before Helltaker could work his magic he is pulled back by Rin with an absolutely INFURIATED look on his face. which sure as hell (Geddit?) screams:  
"I Swear to god. Fucking explain or i will rip you apart piece by piece.even though you're my friend."_ _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Gonna introduce the girls soon


End file.
